jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold Storage Room
|photo = |When it was built = Before 1993 |Where is it? = Isla Nublar |What was it for? = Storage for dinosaur embryos |Derelict or no? = Destroyed Eruption of Mt. Sibo 2018 Destroyed (novel canon)}}The Cold Storage Room was a room were dinosaur embryos were stored. The room was located in the Visitor Center featured in both the novel and film versions of Jurassic Park. This room was located inside the Isla Nublar Laboratory, but above its floor. The Cold Storage is separated from the main lab with a decontamination airlock. The dinosaur embryos were probably very early embryos, or even s (few hundred cells). The dinosaurs were cloned using paleo-DNA from mosquitoes trapped in amber. Dennis Nedry snuck inside and successfully stole the dinosaur embryos for Biosyn agent Lewis Dodgson in exchange for $1.5 million. However, he failed to get the Barbasol can to the East Dock, as he ended up getting lost along the way and crashed into the Dilophosaur Paddock. Nedry ran into a Dilophosaurus and was killed, losing the canister in the process. According to the Dinosaur Protection Group. Evidence obtained during 1994 clean up Suggests the insulated pipes, which transferred liquid nitrogen to the embryo storage units, were also severed during the sabotage. Also during the 1994 clean up, Jeep 12 and Nedry's remains were found. List of dinosaur embryos seen in the Cold Storage Room *''Brachiosaurus'' - (Can only be clearly seen on the Blu-ray edition of the film. It is one space to the right of Proceratosaurus) *''Dilophosaurus'' - (Can only be clearly seen on the Blu-ray edition of the film. It is two spaces to the right of Proceratosaurus) *''Proceratosaurus'' - Labeled PR *''Gallimimus'' - Labeled GA *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' - Labeled TR (Typo spells it as "Tyranosaurus rex") *''Velociraptor'' - Labeled VR *''Stegosaurus'' - Labeled ST (Typo spells it as "Stegasaurus") *''Metriacanthosaurus'' - Labeled MT *''Triceratops'' - Labeled TC (The words Triceratops can be seen on the side of the embryo freezer if you pause the movie at the right time) *Unknown Embryos - Labeled BA and CS (Most likely Baryonyx and Compsognathus) List of Likely Embryos According to the Dinosaur Protection Group, there were fifteen different species of embryos present in the cold storage room during the Isla Nublar Incident. The species listed are Brachiosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Proceratosaurus, Gallimimus, Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, Compsognathus, Stegosaurus, Metriacanthosaurus, Triceratops, Baryonyx, Parasaurolophus, Herrerasaurus, Segisaurus, and Corythosaurus. These dinosaurs were not explicitly seen in the cold storage room. However they have been seen in expanded media featuring the original Jurassic Park. *''Parasaurolophus'' (Live specimens were living in the park at the time of the Isla Nublar Incident.) *''Baryonyx'' (It is referenced on the Jurassic Park brochure.) *''Herrerasaurus'' (It is referenced on the Jurassic Park brochure and also appears in Jurassic Park: The Game.) *''Segisaurus'' (It is referenced on the Jurassic Park brochure.) *''Compsognathus'' (It appears in Jurassic Park: The Game. John Bell, who was Jurassic Park's art director, once identified one of the embryos in the canister as Compsognathus in the documentary Return to Jurassic Park: Dawn of a New Era. However, Bell later said in an interview with Jurassic Outpost that he was not allowed to keep any props from the film, including the can.https://web.archive.org/web/20150317002203/http://www.jurassicworld.org/interviews-johnbell1.php This means that the Barbasol can he was holding in the documentary was merely a replica and might not accurately represent the embryo props made for the film.) *''Pteranodon'' (This pterosaur, while not identfied as one of the original fifteen embryos, appeared in Jurassic Park: The Game. It is possible that since the park’s aviary was scheduled for phase two, these animals were not mass produced and instead only a few individuals were brought in to be acclimated to the planned future exhibit.) *''Tylosaurus'' (This mosasaur, while not identified as one of the original fifteen embryos, appeared in Jurassic Park: The Game as a planned attraction for phase two of Jurassic Park’s opening.) *''Apatosaurus'' (In the original script, Apatosaurus was identified as one of the embryos that Nedry took from the cold storage room. However, this was likely revised later on during the film’s production.) Embryos in the Novel *''Apatosaurus'' *''Cearadactylus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Dryosaurus'' - Referred to as Hypsilophodonts. *''Euoplocephalus'' *''Hadrosaurus'' *''Maiasaura'' *''Microceratops'' *''Othnielia'' *''Procompsognathus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Styracosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' *''Velociraptor'' These fifteen species were listed on John Arnold's computer during the tour, so it can be presumed that these are the fifteen species Dennis Nedry stole. Gallery Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-6738.jpg Proceratosauruscryofreezer.jpg|Dennis Nedry taking dinosaur embryos from the Cold Storage Room. JP-DinoDNA1.jpg JP-DinoDNA2.jpg jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-6772.jpg Trivia * On both storage tanks in the lab, dinosaur names are misspelled. There should be an "O" instead of "A" in Stegosaurus and there should be two "N"s in Tyrannosaurus. * After Dennis Nedry stole a Proceratosaurus embryo, a Gallimimus embryo, a Tyrannosaurus rex embryo, and a Velociraptor embryo, the can was full with them. But when he went to the second tank the can was empty again before he stole a Stegosaurus embryo, a Metriacanthosaurus embryo, a Triceratops embryo, and one more dino embryo and the can was full again. This may be just a deliberate technical goof made to look like Nedry was taking all the embryos. * It is unknown when Dennis Nedry acquires the Brachiosaurus and Dilophosaurus embryos, but they can be clearly seen in the canister after Nedry locks the door. This is a curious development since they are the first embryos seen and should have been the first embryos acquired by Nedry. * Dodgson told Nedry to steal 15 embryos from the island to get the money. However, if you look very closely, the shaving cream can only hold 10 embryos. * Also, Nedry is only seen stealing 8 embryos, though right before he puts the lid back on the can, all 10 spaces are filled. * In the novel, it says Nedry stole thirty embryos, " '' Nedry quickly took two of each, slipping them into the shaving cream can.'' " However, later on, the novel claims, '' "What'd he take?" Gennaro asked. "Wu said fifteen embryos..." '' This may be an accidental goof in the typing, or just an error. Notes and referecnes Category:Visitor Center Rooms